Rockman Snippets
by Klonoa
Summary: Each chapter's a different story, with odd randomness and stuff. There's Het and yaoi hints... or obviousness. Mainly triangles, or square for Rockman. BluesRockForteRoll & EnzanNettoMeiru


**_Rockman.exe Snippets – Unisons?_**

It was dark when Rockman slowly woke up but maybe it was because his eyes weren't open. He hears voices so, he cracked his eyes open a little.

"What happened?!" It sounded like Netto but what was wrong?

"Well, Blues and Roll…" Now that sounded like Meiru. Rockman began thinking that maybe he should actually open, his eyes.

"Is that even possible?!" It was Netto again. Rockman was getting quite a headache from the yelling.

"I… don't… know…"

Rockman groaned and finally opened his eye and slowly sat up. "Rockman… I don't think you should look at yourself."

"Why not Netto-kun?" Then Rockman looked down and Netto, Meiru, and Enzan—wow he hasn't said a word yet—coved their ears when Rockman screamed loud enough to crack the computer screen.

"I never knew he could soul unison with two navis," Enzan mumbled as Rockman began running around on the computer screaming like a maniac. (ART: www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 10859526/)

"Okay, calm down everyone. We'll find a way to fix this," Meiru said trying to calm Rockman down.

Netto twitched when Rockman didn't stop screaming. "Niisan!" Rockman stopped and stared at Netto wide-eyed. He looked over at Enzan and Meiru who both raise an eyebrow.

"Niisan?" Enzan questioned.

Netto and Rockman looked nervously to each other. "Uh…"

"Let's just find a way to get them out of me!" Rockman said wanting to change the subject. Besides it felt uncomfortable with two navis inside him when he was used to one. Wait… that didn't sound right… bad mind! Bad mind! Anyway, Rockman also realized that it didn't sound right but he didn't voice his opinion.

"How do you usually separate?" Enzan asked though he was still thinking about the whole Big Brother thing especially when Rockman looked small on the screen… unless he meant something else.

Rockman shrugged. "It's usually automatic and when I don't need it. But now I can't get them out…"

"I know we should get papa!" Netto exclaimed as he thought it was a brilliant idea.

"Isn't he busy though?" Meriu asked.

"Ummm…" Well that squashed Netto's previous thoughts.

"Netto-kun… I'll just go and see him," Rockman sighed then left.

Silence.

Chirp, chirp. BANG!

Silence again.

Enzan suddenly took out a deck of cards. "Yu-Gi-Oh?"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Rockman appeared on Yuuichiro's screen seeing him playing with a remote controlled car. Why the hell did he have one? Shouldn't he be working?

"Papa!!"

Hikari-san looks up with wide eyes. "Aaahh!"

Rockman blinked. "Umm… papa?"

"Aaahh!"

"Uh… wha?"

"Aaahh!"

"Papa! It's me! Rockman!"

"Aaa-oh. Gomen nasi," Yuuichiro rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Why do you have a remote control car?" Rockman stared at him suspiciously.

"Uh… um… it's an experiment! Yeah…" Hikari-san smiled thinking it was a good excuse.

Rockman rolled his eyes but asked nothing of it. "Papa, can you fix this? Blues and Roll both soul unison with me…"

"Oh, of course," he sadly put the controller down to work on Rockman.

"We're back!" Rockman said with Blues and Roll glaring at each other behind him. He could feel the fire between the two navis eyes and notices they were shooting eye beams… Rockman thought this was odd… but of course said nothing of it.

"I play Reborn the Monster!"

"Nooo!"

"Die!"

The navis stared at their operators as Enzan got killed by his own resurrected monster. "Netto-kun?"

Netto looked up. "Oh! You're back! And to normal I see."

"Yeah…" Through all the time he'd known Netto he never knew he liked duel monsters. Which is a really old dated game… like Magic the Gathering… shouldn't it have died too?

"How did this double unison start anyway?" Meiru asked. Rockman was about to answer but he felt a tug on an arm and another tug on the other.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Rockman bowed his head. "This is how." Blues and Roll were pulling on Rockman's arms and the operators' sweat dropped at their net navies immature action. The Rockman felt a tug on his…leg? He looked down to see Forte clinging to his leg like a spoiled child. "MINE!" (ART: www. deviantart. Com /view /4180344/)

The operators stared then turnd to each other. Enzan held up his cards. "Rematch?"


End file.
